dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Engineer
The Engineer is the boss monster in The Apex of The Exaltia Tower. It is accompanied by 1 Offense Drone and 1 Defense Drone. Attacks (The Engineer) #The Engineer shoots a beam, dealing 1 hit of 150+25X% Null Pierce damage, with +75+20X Bonus to Hit. #*Each time Offense Drone uses Attack 1, this attack increases damage by 25%, and Bonus to Hit by +20. #The Engineer shoots three beams, dealing 3 hits of 100% Null Pierce damage. #The Engineer shoots a multitude of laser beams, dealing 16 hits of 50% Dark, Fire, Energy, Light, Nature, Ice, Water, and Wind Pierce damage. ##Inflicts 'Elemental Shatter' for 4 turns, including the current turn. ##*All -75. ##*Health +75. #The Engineer shoots a multitude of laser beams, dealing 10? hits of 50% Good and Evil Pierce damage. #*Inflicts 'Unbalanced', a 4-turn stun. Attacks (Offense Drone) #The Offense Drone twinkles. #*Increases the effectiveness of The Engineer's Attack 1. #The Offense Drone crystallizes. #*Applies 'Target Tracked' to The Engineer for 3 turns. #**Bonus to Hit +100. #The Offense Drone bubbles. #*Applies 'Target Aimed' to The Engineer for 3 turns. #**Crit +100. Attacks (Defense Drone) #The Defense Drone twinkles. #*Applies 'Barrier' to The Engineer for 3 turns. #**All +50. #**Health -50. #The Defense Drone crystallizes. #*Applies 'Shield' to The Engineer for 3 turns. #**Block/Parry/Dodge +180. #The Defense Drone bubbles. #*Heals The Engineer for 4% of its maximum HP (reduced to 3.6% because of its All resist). #**(Currently bugged to not work) Rotation *The Engineer's attack rotation is 1 -> 2* -> 3 -> 1 -> 2* -> 4 -> repeat. **After Attack 2 is used, there is a 33% chance Attack 2 is used again, instead of progressing the rotation. *Offense Drone's attack rotation is 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> repeat. *Defense Drone's attack rotation is 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> repeat. Mechanics *This monster's stats are modified by choices made while ascending The Exaltia Tower. *If both Offense Drone and Defense Drone are alive, The Engineer regenerates HP equal to 100% of the damage taken (normally reduced to 90% because of its All resist). The same restrictions apply to guests. ** 'Drone defense matrix activated.' ** Pets are completely unable to inflict normal damage. ** DoTs will still reduce its HP properly. *If Defense Drone is alive, when The Engineer is attacked while your HP is above 50%, The Engineer regenerates HP equal to 100% of the damage taken (normally reduced to 90% because of its All resist). The same restrictions apply to guests. ** 'Defense drone defense matrix activated.' ** Pets are completely unable to inflict normal damage. *If Offense Drone is alive, when The Engineer is attacked while your HP is below 50%, The Engineer regenerates HP equal to 100% of the damage taken (normally reduced to 90% because of its All resist). The same restrictions apply to guests. ** 'Offense drone defense matrix activated.' *The Engineer will constantly check if either Defense Drone or Offense Drone has been defeated. If it has been 4 turns since one Drone has been defeated (even if The Engineer is stunned during those turns), The Engineer will revive that Drone with full HP. **'Drone reconstructed.' *If both Drones are defeated, The Engineer will immediately revive them both with full HP. **'Drone redundance reconstruction initiated.' Resistances (The Engineer) * All: 10 * Evil: 50 * Good: 50 * Immobility: 100 * Shrink: 200 Resistances (Offense Drone / Defense Drone) * All: 10